Let Them Eat Cake
by star darling xo
Summary: In the end, Cam was Louis XVII, Claire was Marie Antoinette, they were the revolutionaries, their palace was being overriden and all she could say was "Let them eat cake." Massington/Aliciaxlandon. Friendship pairings: one-shot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEE part deux


**a/n: **ahem, so about that new fandom thing...

I have decided...

that I'm still doing it. OOPS FAKEOUT lol you probably thought I was staying...silly people.

But I felt like writing this one-shot for my soul sister's birthday, okie?

lol how about this, I write whatever I want, I just don't associate with petty people. Yeah, that's a good plan lets go with that one.

okay dee, you are like my best friend on here and I cannot even describe it. we're just soul sisters and I swear we literally are the same person and our birthdays are only like one week apart (well and like a year but shhh) okay yeah. tears.

HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY YA FREAK

* * *

"Look at her. She thinks she's so perfect, its sickening." Alicia glared in the direction of Claire Lyons. Surrounding her was none other than the wannabes; Dylan, Kristen and Olivia.

"She's faker than your mother's nose and snappier than Rice Krispies breakfast cereal, yet people always trust her with _secrets_." Massie bit into her apple ferociously as she looked over to Claire. Her platinum blonde locks tumbled down her back and her fair skin radiated flawlessness. Flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, Massie sighed.

Alicia kept her steady gaze of hatred on the blonde girl as well. "Or, rather, _gossip_, as she construes it." She chimed in, grabbing her water and gulping down a sip. "Whatta Bitch."

Sighing, Massie stood and tossed her scraps into the trash bin just a few yards away from their table in the cafeteria. When she took her seat again, her shoulders slumped forward and she frowned a bit. "Can't believe we were ever friends with her." She rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Good fucking riddance."

.

"Damnit Josh!"

Derrick glared at his best friend. The Latino was on the ground, laughing too hard to stand up right. Derrick on the other hand was grimacing, but trying to hold in laughter as well. "Look, its just a little glitter-"

"Do not," The blonde interrupted, holding his hand up and shaking his head, "underestimate the glitter." Josh cracked up more at this, and the fact that sparkles were flying around when Derrick shook his head. "This isn't funny!" Derrick slammed his fist against the solid wood table, glitter leaving its mark. "Ow!" He shouted in pain, wagging his hand as if it would make it go away.

There wasn't much Josh could do but watch his friend struggle.

Clearing his throat, Derrick spoke again. His hand was numb but he decided to ignore it. "You don't understand, glitter is like the herpes of arts and crafts!" he threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "Once it gets on you, it never goes away and spreads _everywhere._"

"Harrington! Hotz!" Their coach called from the doorway of the locker room. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion, and the corners of his mouth were folded down in a scowl-the lines in his face more defined. "Why the hell is there glitter in here? Get your act together and back on the field or get lost!" With that, he slammed the door and the two teenage boys exchanged a glance.

Derrick couldn't hold it in any longer. He began guffawing with his friend as he attempted [but failed miserably] to wash off the glitter.

Yeah, glitter's definitely like herpes alright.

.

Massie giggled as Derrick walked over to her, a grin on his lips. "Who's your favorite player/ new team captain of the championship winning Tomahawks?" He asked as he paced towards her, away from the team and fans celebrating on the field.

Leaning over the rail, Massie grinned before opening her mouth in mock shock. "Josh became the new team captain?"

In response, Derrick rolled his eyes and pulled himself up so he was on the outer side of the railing and the tip of his cleats barely clung onto the metal surface of the stadium floor. "You know, for a cute girlfriend you can be pretty annoying," he teased.

"Love you too Derr," she closed the shrinking gap between them with a kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss only lasted a second due to Derrick's incapability to keep his balance and he ended up falling backwards into the other team's benches where they all sat in misery.

"What the fuck are you doing idiot?!" the largest opponent's voice was gravel as he picked up Derrick by his shirt and spat in his face. Massie stifled a giggle before hopping over the side of the rail and tugging Derrick away.

.

"Put the movie in."

"Why won't you put it in?"

"I don't know why won't you?"

"Lazy Massie strikes again."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

"Take that back!"

Massie playfully tossed popcorn in Josh's direction at one of their weekly Alphabet Movie nights. Luckily, they were on letter 'p' so they could go with the classic popped popcorn and pizza. Of course had it been 'O', Massie would have very well jokingly brought in an octopus.

Which she actually did the week prior, where she tricked Joshua Hotz into eating a tentacle. Oh best friends, how easy they are to trick.

.

Alicia and Landon wove their fingers through each others, smiling their slap-happy smiles. Alicia wasn't one for love after heartbreak after heartbreak but Landon was the only exception. Hey, who could possibly resist a boy who was understated perfection? Tall and lanky, maybe. But she always fell for curly haired artsy kind of guys. The guys who actually _didn't _know what they wanted in life, nor how to get it. The guys who couldn't be mistaken for any other boy. The guys that lived in the moment, not the past or future. They were perfectly imperfect, and independent but still reliable. They were sweet and caring but still wrong and flawed at moments.

She wouldn't have it any other way, just sitting there with her boyfriend not sure of what she going to do or where they were going but _absolutelycertain_ that it didn't matter.

.

Best friends, sitting in a basement with a cake. A celebration for them all: Massie and Alicia's birthdays, The boys winning the championship and Landon winning a few awards at the art festival. Claire sat in the corner, clinging to her boyfriend, Cam's, arm desperately. She was the odd one out. Little miss popular-surrounded by the people that couldn't care less about her.

For once they had the upper hand above her and her prissy little reign as Queen bee.

They all shared a few knowing smirks among each other. Massie snuggled closer to Derrick, knowing Claire would get jealous as they _are _exes. Alicia smiled, getting in on the plan gushing, "Oh, you guys are _too_ cute! I can already feel wedding planning coming on," she paused and thought for a moment. "And I _will_ be your wedding planner, I don't care what Josh wants."

Josh blushed and chuckled, shoving Alicia lightly.

[In the end, Cam was Louis XVII, Claire was Marie Antoinette, they were the revolutionaries, their palace was being overriden and all she could say was-]

"Let them eat cake."


End file.
